Feeling Like Home
by Marcipie
Summary: Lucy Tucchi needs to get some answers after the invasion and who better to ask than the two who helped resolve it? *spoilers*


**Feeling Like Home  
a **_**Dreamworks Home**_ **fanfiction  
by **_**Marcipie**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own _Dreamworks Home_.**

 **xx**

It had been at least a few days since the Gorg left. And a couple more after having relocated back to their cozy little apartment with her daughter and that Boov. With only a couple hours after cleaning up the entire mess she'd discovered in her home after opening the door, she was left to wonder. She had no idea how her daughter did it. She had to have bribed him. Or threatened him.

How else could Tip have gotten help from one of those _Boov_?

Lucy Tucchi was about to start ripping her hair out. She couldn't, for the life of her, figure it out. She was on the couch, stretched out along the cushions with her hand over her eyes and an ache in her skull. She was determined to try her hardest to sort through the last month in her head. As soon as Lucy had been dumped into Australia, she'd begun harassing the Boov to get answers as to why her daughter wasn't moved with her and _none_ of them were of any help. Not a single one of them were concerned about her missing child. And why would they be? They didn't have _families_ from what Tip has recently explained to her so they had no idea of the importance of a relative over a random stranger.

Even the people she'd been relocated with were far from helpful.

Anybody that she tried to talk with had their own troubles they were too focused on to care and most of them were either extremely angry about the move or simply too complacent for their own good. Several of the adults, and a few of the teenagers who thought they were adults, formed resistances to have some sort of retaliation against the invaders. But the Boov barely sent them so much as a second glance as they apparently didn't see them as much of a threat and, without any weapons, they were right to assume that. The children especially weren't too concerned – a few even going as far as to follow some of the Boov around as though they were humans in costume at a party. For some people, seeing the kids trotting after the confused Boov made them appear less of a menace and more of a race of pushovers.

But the longer Lucy had spent trying to get help from them at the 'Ask a Boov' stand, the more she had begun to lose hope of ever finding her precious girl. And it took everything she had not to break down each and every time the same Boov told her, quite simply and exasperatingly, there was nothing he could do. It was the same record playing day by day and it seemed Lucy was trapped in an endless loop. She was on the verge of giving up.

She wanted nothing more than to leave but where on _Earth_ could she have gone without crossing paths with a Boov?

So when her daughter finally found her and she discovered that a Boov of all creatures had helped her, she couldn't help but feel a little irritated after it was all over and done with. Sure, she was relieved that her baby girl was safe and sound, but it was all she could do not to throw her hands up in the air in frustration. She'd spent _days_ talking to the Boov with no results. Lucy had come to assume that they simply couldn't be bothered with the human race. But when she'd turned and saw her daughter alongside a Boov, she'd wondered if perhaps she'd been placing her chips on the wrong alien. She hadn't thought it was possible for the Boov to form attachments outside of their own species but here the two of them were.

Quite the pair they made if she was perfectly honest.

She wasn't _jealous_ , per se, there was just so much she didn't know. What had she done wrong? What could she have done differently to persuade the Boov to help? Lucy was so confused and frustrated with her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed when her daughter and the alien himself wandered into the living room. She did notice when their conversation abruptly halted and the shushed whispers that soon followed the silence led her to believe they thought she was sleeping.

Lucy sighed and tiredly rubbed at her forehead. A migraine was forming.

"You two, please come here."

"Uh oh." Lucy heard the distinctive murmur of Oh's voice and she almost smiled.

Despite being of a different species and age with plenty of knowledge and experience of the universe, and the Captain of the Boov (no matter how often he casually dismissed that fact), Oh in particular was easily intimidated. He was so childlike in his naïve wonder and optimism that she found it hard to not treat him as a kid. But then there were those times when he was at least thirteen steps ahead of her in any given situation and she was quickly reminded just who and _what_ she was dealing with.

She raised her hand from her eyes and turned her head enough that she could get a glimpse of the duo. The purple of the Boov's skin quickly flashed into a bright yellow once he caught her gaze and this time she did smile.

After having observed Oh and his colorful range of emotions, she'd found that his mood-ring-spectrum of showing his feelings was quite fascinating, if not a little strange. He would most often change into a bright tint of oranges and pinks around Tip and she couldn't decide if she found it charming or unsettling. And despite her annoyances with the Boov before, she had to admit she'd gotten a little attached to Oh since he'd been living with them.

When Tip and Oh were halfway to the sofa, they shared a quick glance before the Boov stepped forward as he vigorously cleared his throat.

"Good evenings, Mimom!" Oh exclaimed with a bright smile and waved at her. Tip stared at the back of his head before her palm connected with her forehead in exasperation. Oh did not pay Tip any mind and continued despite the squinted eyes directed at him in confusion from the woman on the couch. "I am just needing to be saying that it was _not_ me that has causing any damages to the flushing device in the bathing's room, it for was simple coincidences that it implodes during my visit for-to the number three–"

"Oh, _shhh_!" Tip hissed and swiftly darted up next to him to elbow the Boov in his side. Oh's skin rippled in a range of darker purples and yellows from the jab and he sharply clamped his mouth shut with wide eyes. Lucy opened her mouth to question about the state of the bathroom but quickly decided she didn't want to know and she sat up with a frown as they approached. Her daughter seemed a little confused and concerned at the pinched look on Lucy's face and Oh appeared as if he wasn't sure whether to smile or look abashed. A quick glance at Tip had him doing a mixture of both. The young girl cleared her throat.

"So… What's up?" Tip asked.

"Honey," Lucy reached out for her daughter and Tip obediently held out her hands. She grabbed onto them and drew her closer to stand directly in front of her knees. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy gazed into her daughter's eyes.

"Tippy, sweetheart, I am so proud of you."

"Mom…" Tip blinked in surprise. She turned just enough to give Oh a bewildered glance and the Boov's lips stretched into a grin. Tip turned back to her mother. "What–"

"Sweetie, I am beyond impressed with how you've managed to take care of yourself on your own." Lucy began in a soft voice. "You are so brave and independent at such a young age. You are just remarkable, and… You're really growing up into a strong woman. I'm so proud to be your mother, honey. I wanted to tell you that."

"I…" Tip pried one of her hands free to wipe her eyes. "T–Thanks, mom." She reached out and embraced her mother and Lucy wrapped her up in her arms tightly. Tip blinked open her eyes and found Oh to be standing from a few feet away, his complexion shimmering a bright pink as he observed the two of them. His smile widened when he caught her eye and she huffed out a laugh. Leaning away from her mother, Tip gestured to Oh with a grin.

"But mom, I never would've been able to get anywhere without Oh. He did fix up the car for me." Oh grew pale at her words and immediately waved his hands with an uncomfortable look on his face when Lucy's eyes landed on him. He backed up several inches as though he were trying to shy away from the spotlight.

"No, no, I am sure's that Tip could has found Mimom without my assistance. If not for the Boov, Tip and Mimom would not has needing my help." Oh's face began to darken into a blue hue and he wrung his hands together with a frown. Lucy pursed her lips slightly as her eyes ran over his complexion.

"If I hadn't met you that night at the MoPo, I never would've known where to even _look_ for my mom." Tip argued and he stubbornly refused to meet her gaze as he fiddled with his hands in silence.

"You also's would has been in safety." Oh mumbled and Tip huffed.

"It was _fine_ , Oh. I don't regret anything that happened." She insisted and reached out to lay her hand against his arm. Oh sent her a small smile and Tip returned it. Lucy bit her lip as she glanced between the two of them. She knew Oh had nothing to do with the Boov she encountered in Australia, but she still felt he was somewhat responsible regardless simply because of what he was. And she knew that wasn't fair of her.

Lucy struggled with her feelings for several seconds before she held out a hand to the Boov. "Oh, sweetie, come here."

"What?" He blurted as his head snapped up and the stare he sent her way made her uncomfortable. Lucy couldn't exactly blame his hesitance. She hated to say it but she hadn't exactly been very approachable since he'd been around despite him having brought her child to her safely. The sight of a purple frog-faced alien would give anyone pause no matter how many times you saw it in the bathroom eating the toilet paper. For his credit, Oh barely bat an eye at her behavior towards him and would continue to offer her pleasant greetings whenever he saw her.

Oh looked as though he was going to say something, to decline her invitation, but as he stared from Lucy, to Tip (who was smiling encouragingly), and to the palm extended to him, he found he couldn't turn down the gesture. He carefully laid his fingers in her hand and Lucy tugged him to her so he was standing in front of her. The Boov had his head bowed just enough that his bright eyes were gazing up at her with an exact portrayal of a toddler in trouble and she felt her lips twitch with a smile.

"Oh, I want to apologize." She began and Tip and Oh simultaneously furrowed their brows in confusion. They quietly shared a glance and Lucy was sure the two of them just had a silent conversation when Oh tilted his head and Tip shook hers in response. Lucy pressed her lips together and continued despite it. "I haven't exactly been very hospitable toward you since you've been here."

"No, no, it is okay's!" Oh reassured with a grin. "I understand's that I am Boov and that makes you uncomfortable." Lucy grimaced and her eyes slid to the carpet. She should've known he wasn't _that_ naïve.

"Oh, I just want to know one thing. Why did you help my daughter?" Lucy asked and the Boov blinked at the question. He clenched and unclenched his free hand and his mouth pursed slightly.

"I gave her a promise."

"What promise?" She prodded further. Heck, if the entire Boov race was bound by their word, she figured she could've had the whole problem solved the second the Boov arrived.

"In return's for an escaping ride, Tip has making me promise to helping find you." Lucy furrowed her brows slightly in confusion. She turned to give her daughter the same expression and Tip shook her head with a smile.

"It's a long story, mom, but the short version is we each needed help and I wasn't about to let him in the car without getting his word first." The young girl explained. She then leveled a dull glare at the Boov. "But then he went back on his promise so I had to duct-tape him to the passenger seat." Out of the corner of her eye she caught Oh's annoyed face at the memory. He still could remember the sting of the tape as Tip ripped it clean off his skin.

"I still do's not think that was entirely necessary." The Boov mumbled and Tip rolled her eyes.

"Oh, _please_ , you tried to ditch me at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. It was _entirely_ necessary." She told him sharply and Oh's expression lifted into a sheepish grin.

Lucy hummed thoughtfully. She could understand the situation. She could accept that her time in Australia hadn't been the friendship-inducing embodiment that Tip had endured, and looking back on her interactions with the Boov, she could admit that there wasn't ever going to be any bonding with the aliens she'd been around. Oh was something special. And if Tip could see something worthwhile in the guy then she could too.

"Mom, why do you ask?" Tip's voice brought her from her thoughts and she blinked. Turning to face the pair, she found both of them staring at her.

"Well, sweetheart, I just didn't have the luck that you did, I suppose, and I was curious." Lucy admitted quietly and raised her gaze to Oh's curious one. "In any case," She began softly and held onto the Boov's hand more firmly. "I just wanted to say thank you again. If not for you, well… I don't want to imagine what would have happened to us."

"Oh, I can-to answering that!" He exclaimed with a smile. "The Gorg Mothership would has destroying your planet and the resulting destruction would kill–um –" Oh cut himself off when he saw the identical horrified looks they were both sending him and clamped his mouth shut. Lucy and Tip shared a glance before they smiled. And just like that, the Boov's skin brightened into a light pink and the wide smile he sent Lucy had her giving him one in return. Squeezing Oh's hand once more, Lucy let his fingers drop before she was turning and pressing a kiss to the side of her daughter's head as she stood.

"Well, sweetie, I'm off to bed. Goodnight, you two, and don't stay up too late." She told them over her shoulder as she left the room. Tip grinned before she turned back to the Boov.

"Well, Oh, what do you think about watching…" Tip began but trailed off when she found Oh staring at her. His bright blue eyes shifted as he peered at her silently. But then he carefully reached out and prodded the mess of curly hair with gentle fingers before Tip leaned away and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Your Mimom–"

" _My_ … Mom."

"Yes, yes, I continuing for-to say the same thing." He dismissed quickly and shuffled forward until he was standing before her. He pointed to the side of her head. "Your Mimom has-to pressing her mouth against your head."

"That was a kiss, Oh." Tip explained. Oh blinked and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do's they do?" He leaned close as though to peer through her curls. "Are they good for healing the injury? Would they be useful for giving nutrients?" Tip sighed and shook her head.

"They're just for affection. It's like a hug." The young girl told him and the Boov frowned as he tapped his bottom lip in thought. He hummed under his breath.

"It is vastly different from your previous human gratitude customs. So, the kiss is also's to being used for-to saying good's night?"

"Yeah, it can." Tip agreed. It was silent for a moment while the Boov contemplated this new information.

"How come you are not-to giving me the good's night kiss?" He asked and Tip nearly choked on her spit. She gaped at him while he gazed back at her curiously. He took her silence as an indication for him to continue. "You hug me but do's not kiss me. We are friends, correct?"

Tip exhaled heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, Oh, but it's different with my mom." The look the Boov sent her clearly said what he thought of her sanity and Tip groaned. "No, I mean for friends to kiss… It can mean more than just friendship."

"So a good's night kiss is demonstrating affections between Mimom and Tip, but for-to Tip to be demonstrating affections to me would be meaning we are more than friends?" Oh seemed to be absolutely fascinated by this information and Tip wished the couch would open up and swallow her whole. She took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

She did _not_ want to have this conversation with an alien this late at night. Actually, scratch that – she didn't want to have this conversation with anyone at all, _ever_.

"Okay, Oh, just drop it. Let's just go to bed." She grumbled and heaved herself up from the couch. Oh merely followed at her heels when she shuffled off toward her bedroom.

"What is meaning more than friends?" He asked and Tip seriously considered ignoring him before she remembered just how persistent the Boov could be. She paused in the doorway and heard Oh's several footsteps fall behind her. She sighed.

"It's…" She began as she searched for the words. Turning around to face him, she fumbled with her hands briefly before she continued. "It's something people say when they can't place a label on their romantic relationship." She hoped he would leave it at that but she knew it wouldn't be so simple. Tip ran a hand down her face as her cheeks steadily reddened when he continued to stare at her expectantly.

"Boov do not do romantic relationships." Oh said thoughtfully before his complexion shifted to a bright orange as he grinned. "So you can-to do the kissing with me!"

"Whoa, I don't think you understand–"

"Not to worry, it is okay!" Oh reassured her and reached out with both hands to grab hold of her head. The girl watched in stunned silence as he yanked her down and wasted no time in smashing his mouth against her face. Tip stiffened at the warm wetness of his lips and immediately shoved him off of her.

" _Ugh_! Oh!" A string of spittle hung between Oh's lip and most of her face and she quickly wiped it off in disgust. The Boov simply grinned up at her with the same innocence in his expression that normally accompanied his misguided actions. She frowned and jabbed a finger in the front of Oh's tunic. "You can _not_ just kiss me like that! That's gross! And rude!"

A crease formed in the Boov's brow. "Was it not an acceptable gesture of typical human affection? Should I try it again?"

"What? No!" Tip snapped before she caught the wounded look on his face. She closed her eyes and exhaled softly.

"Oh for the love of– c'mere." She mumbled and bent down to drop a kiss on the top of his head. It lasted barely a second and when she straightened out of her slouch, she soon found herself staring down at the smiling face of a pink-faced Boov. Ignoring the flush on her cheeks, she rolled her eyes as she brushed past him and headed straight for her room.

"You are being correct, Tip." Oh's soft voice took her by surprise and she turned to find him where she'd left him in the doorway. Tip tilted her head in confusion and regarded him silently. His complexion remained a steady pink as he fiddled with his fingers. "The humans-person's customs of demonstrating affection by ways of kissing is a lot like the hugging."

"What's your point, Oh?" Tip asked quietly. The alien paused and glanced up at her briefly before he headed down the hall.

"The kissing thing makes me warm inside like your hugs do." Tip couldn't help but smile at him as he approached. She reached out for him and Oh gently grasped her hand in his own without truly thinking about it. "And I think I enjoy the hugging and kissing way more than your other human gratitude customs." He admitted and Tip grinned as she opened her door.

"Of course you do. It involves a lot less kicking."

"And yelling." Oh agreed and just before he shut the door behind him, Lucy cracked open her own door and peered down the hall with a curious expression and her eyes caught sight of their linked hands. With a thoughtful hum, she gently shut her door and ran her fingers through her hair.

In the time it took for her daughter to find her in Australia, Tip had made a very tight friendship with the Boov living with them. And it hadn't been very easy for her to make friends at school. Her daughter seemed to really care about the alien and he appeared to care very much about her in return if what he's sacrificed in the past month would be any indication.

A memory from when the Gorg landed on Earth a couple weeks ago resurfaced to the forefront of her mind. She remembered just how upset her daughter had become when Oh locked them inside of the car. At the time, Lucy couldn't say for sure she trusted the alien and she almost certainly couldn't say she felt safe with the Boov's idea of a plan.

But when Oh snapped the key off inside the lock and Tip began to furiously try and open the door in a growing panic, she began to understand just how much he had come to mean to her daughter. And also just how much Tip meant to him. She could recall the look in Oh's eyes as he apologized to Tip. The way he fit his hand over Tip's from the other side of the window and the look on his face as he backed up – pink face and big smile – was something she'll never forget.

It was also true for when Tip had believed Oh to be squished by the Gorg's Mothership. The amount of pain she'd expressed at losing him baffled Lucy. But when the ship rose from the dust and revealed the Boov to be intact, she had torn herself away from her mother's embrace to instead drag Oh into her arms. She'd hugged him to her with all the desperation of a child clinging to her favorite toy and the shuddering breath that escaped Tip had Oh returning the hug after a split seconds hesitation.

Something about the way they interacted had her believing that they did indeed very much love each other. Lucy wasn't able to comprehend it at the time but looking back on the entire disaster, she had to say that between the two of them, she couldn't tell who cared for the other more.

"Perhaps it's a tie," She mused with a smile.

 **xx**

 **Ugh. I'm never writing again. This was exhausting. I feel drained, like I'd poured my entire soul into this story. But you know, I'm honestly a little relieved at the same time. My first Home fanfiction and I feel like I'm letting it walk on it's own. They grow up so fast.**

 **Anyway. I do hope you enjoy this mess of a drabble. It took me the better part of two months to really sit down and write this out how I thought it should be. I really also wanted a story from Lucy's point of view since we only get her at the very end of the movie. And I adored her as much as I adore Oh and Tip.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you took away from this story what I so tirelessly put into it – hope and a whole lot of sweetness.**


End file.
